


Empty

by Eon160



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: Wally is in a vacuum. but it's okay! He has speed and electric!he can't remember





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> another mini series. hope you like

You're **wrong**. You know. you don't even remember your name! Only speed, which is not easy to forget taking into account the amount of speed that there is where you are.  
You noticed that the speed was fast, in many colors that changed quickly, sometimes electricity joined her. Making her more beautiful, you loved her.  
you know that something was wrong, that far from this emptiness of emotions, of this vacuum of slowness. There was someone ... you did not remember who he was. But you told yourself it was not important. If it were, you would not have forgotten it, would not it? ... Suddenly you get the feeling that you forget more than one thing. But you ignore it, it's not important if you forget it. Also here you were fine.

::

You opened your eyes, you did not know when you had fallen asleep,more it did not matter. Everything was the same, the same speed, the same white background, the same gravity that made it float. After a while, everything became boring. Although it had been a while even? You did not know

How to measure time? ... What was the time? ... I could **not** remember.

Suddenly this void was beautiful for you once again.

::

 **Artemis**. That name comes to you several times, but it is stronger now. You grimace, you do not want to remember, the speed was great, comforting, safe. She love you and you wanted her back.

You forgot her in the first place (Wally does not know if she's a woman, but the name sounds like a woman) so it was not important. Artemis was not important. Only speed was.

 **Nightwing** ... that name makes you feel angry, you do not like that. So you make an effort to forget it. You achieve it, you do not notice that when you achieve it, the electricity of the vacuum stops touching you. But you had not noticed that it touched you every time you forgot something

For you electricity, speed is good. The vacuum is good.

 **Dick Grayson**. Another name, but this one brings affection. You like this! You make an effort to remember, but electricity surrounds you and then you forget everything.

You look around you, you do not know where you are. Is that a rainbow? They did not move. Since when colors move like that? ... Was that electricity? ... what was electricity anyway?

You do not know, but the place is so beautiful and relaxing that you do not care. It does not matter to you that you can not remember who you are.

_you stay in a vacuum_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The vacuum is the speedforce


End file.
